Beloved
by Shan Majo
Summary: Set in Ritsuka's senior year of high school, the boy is begining to realize how he truely feels for Soubi. However, he has to understand those feelings, and face them. Will he be able to admitt it, or will he push Soubi away? Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Beloved-Chapter One

Ritsuka stretched, yawning as he moved. A gentle smile crossed his lips as his gaze fell on the sleeping man next to him. The boy silently rolled off the bed, and started searching for his pants. The boy had aged a lot since he first met the blond currently asleep in his bed, but he still looked small for his age. Ritsuka was now a senior in high school, but he was still short, and despite the fact that he let Soubi stay over frequently, he managed to keep his ears.

As he laughed triumphantly, for he finally found his pants, Soubi stirred a bit. Blushing Ritsuka mentally scolded himself, knowing he should be quiet, for more than one reason. There was a chance his mother might come up stairs if he disturbed her, and he loved watching Soubi sleep. There was just something about the way his light blond hair fell around his face and shoulders, and the way the sun seemed to make his pale skin glow. He couldn't help it. The dark haired boy walked over to the edge of his bed, and leaning forward, lightly pressed his lips to Soubi's. He'd kissed him many times before, often being the one suddenly grabbed and embraced, but he always felt the same. Something inside of him felt like it was breaking. It hurt so much to open his eyes and look at the other man's face, but in a good way. His mind was screaming at him that he needed to stop before he got hurt. Inside though, he already knew that if he did stop, it would only hurt more.

This couldn't be love though. All the books he read and that Yukio shoved at him had stories where love was all hugs and smiles and happily-ever-after. What he felt was consuming him. It didn't feel like butterflies in his stomach, and he didn't expect Soubi to ride up on a white stallion and slay a dragon for him. Besides that though, they were both guys. Not that there was anything wrong with two guys loving each other, but Ritsuka had always tried to think of Soubi as 'Seimei's friend', it was only recently that he started referring to him as 'his Soubi.' It just couldn't be love, maybe a brotherly love...but if that was the case, why did he want to kiss him again?

Ritsuka turned quickly and started searching for a shirt when Soubi rolled over and his grey eyes fluttered open. He glanced over his shoulder to see Soubi sitting up, and brushing his hair off his face. Trying his best not to let Soubi see him blush he quickly returned his attention to his closet.

"Oh, um..Morning Soubi! I thought you were going to sleep in..."

"No... though I'd like too..." Soubi stretched his arms a over his head, refusing to leave the bed just yet. Ritsuka could feel his eyes watching him, observing every movement, and it only made him blush more. He didn't know why, but Soubi had always done that to him, make him feel embarrassed and start blushing. He was just glad that Soubi hadn't asked him to piece anything again, after 'marking' him by piercing his ears, he didn't want to hurt Soubi ever again. Suddenly he felt Soubi behind him. The older man's arms wrapped around his waist, and pulled him close to his body. It happened every time Soubi spent the night, he should be used to it. Still, something about the man being determined to just hold onto him every morning made him want to melt.

"Uh...Soubi...I really need to get dressed, I don't want to be late for school..."His voice was soft, and the words almost mumbled. He didn't really want to go to school, and he didn't really want his friend to let go, but Ritsuka knew the routine already. First Soubi would hold him, just keeping him close; then, he would kiss his ears, and ask why he hadn't lost them yet. If Ritsuka didn't stop it there, he would end up pretending to be sick, or having a particularly bad day and either sneak out to spend the day with Soubi, or claim he was going to see his doctor. Determined, Ritsuka pushed Soubi off of himself.

He looked over at the other man, smiling gently, "I'm sorry... But... Don't." He finally picked his shirt back up, and put it on. He grabbed the cell Soubi had given him and placed the loop around his neck.

"Let me get some clothes on, my car's around the corner." Ritsuka watched, despite himself, as Soubi pulled on clothing over top his lean body. "I'll climb out the window, and be back in a few, is the brat coming along today?" The boy laughed a bit, knowing that Soubi was referring to Yukio, and nodded his head.

"Yea...I told her we would ride the bus together today... but... I mean... You don't have to take us to school Soubi, I know you don't like having to drive us there." His dark eyes fell downward, and he began studying the floor, as though he might find something interesting if he looked long enough. Soubi's hand on his chin though, made him look back up into bright, loving eyes. Ritsuka smiled, barely, and wrapped his arms around Soubi, whispering a thanks.

By the time he was downstairs, an apple in his hand, Ritsuka could hear Yukio outside. She wasn't even to his house yet, he could hear her singing as she walked towards the door. He sighed, laughing a bit, and picked up his bag. Opening the door he saw Soubi leaning against his car, as promised, and Yukio screaming in joy, then jumping on Soubi to hug him, before running to Ritsuka to do the same. He could feel it, that thing inside him again. That feeling that made him want to cry when ever he touched Soubi, it twisted his insides for a second as he watched the man smile and pat Yukio on the head. Of course, Yukio didn't notice, she thought Ritsuka was always frowning, and Soubi didn't say anything, he only looked at Ritsuka, worry on his face, for a few second before the hyper girl started asking questions about how he was, and where he had been.

_Writer's Note: None of these character's are mine, the story "Loveless" is not mine, I'm mearly writing a fanfic of it. Anyhow, not much to say really. If you don't like Yaoi and Shounin-ai, then I guess you shouldn't have clicked on the story, so please don't lecture me about how it's "wrong" or something like that. Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the first part, and I'll be posting again soon. I've labeled the story as being mature because it will mostly likely get some explicit scenes later on, but right now it was only fluff._

_Edit:I'm sorry for anyone that read this and got confused... I got Yukio and Yayoi mixed up. Sorry, it's been a while since I read the manga or watched it. Please forgive me, I PROMISE I won't mix them up again!_


	2. Chapter 2

Beloved-Chapter Two

"Look, and this one's got pink all over it, and a pretty edge with lace! Ritsuka, what do you think? Ritsuka, are you listening?" The black haired boy looked up at Yukio, his face blank. Yayoi was sitting next to the girl, complaining about how she always wanted to know what Ritsuka though, and what Ritsuka liked. He sighed a bit, and grabbed the magazine away from Yayoi, as he placed his cell phone on the lunch table.

"Alright, what am I looking at?" He stared blankly at Yayoi, not even trying to hide the fact that he hadn't been paying attention.

"Alright! I'm looking for a dress, I can't believe you forgot!" Yukio pointed at a large picture of a pink, frilly dress that, while it would suit her tastes, made Ritsuka want to burn the image. He had grown more and more of a dislike for bright, fluffy things that girls his age tended to enjoy. He glanced at his phone quickly. Why hadn't Soubi responded to his text yet? He was probably just trying to annoy Ritsuka again. That had to be it. He knew better than to get into trouble. The boy quickly forced his thoughts back to what he was doing. His dark purplish eyes looked up from the page, over to Yukio, and, as always, he responded bluntly to her comment. "Why would you want to wear something so frilly? Why don't you ask Yayoi what he thinks, I'm sure he cares more than I do."

Yukio just sat there, staring at Ritsuka as he went back to studying his phone, as though it might ring if he looked at it long enough. He didn't even notices as she started to cry, but why would he? She always cried, over honest comments too. She'd get over it in a few minutes, and forget the whole thing happened. Yayoi on the other hand, who was already scolding Ritsuka for upsetting the girl, would only add that to his list of offenses.

Ritsuka quickly grabbed his phone, standing up, "Fine...I've got to go." Ritsuka hurried out of the cafeteria, and found the nearest window. He stood there, leaning on the window frame, hoping he might see Soubi pull up outside the school like he used to. There it was again, that feeling in his stomach. Maybe what he's feeling is simply memories from long ago. When he met Soubi, he couldn't recall his childhood, so he didn't know what memories from a while ago felt like. Maybe that feeling inside that threatened to pull him in two was only memories. But...he didn't feel that way when he thought about when he was first friends with Yukio or Yayoi. It must be something like that though, because thinking about things that he used to do with Soubi made him feel that way.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Ritsuka's head snapped over to look at Yayoi, his train of thought interrupted by the short boy. He sighed and shook his head, indicating that he honestly had no idea what was so important about a silly looking dress.

"Listen, She likes you Ritsuka, I don't know why, but she always has. I hate it. And when ever you upset her like that, I hate you. She wants to go to that stupid dance with you. I would gladly take her, but it's not me she wants. Knowing that, my goal is to keep her happy, and right now, that means telling you to take Yukio to the dance."

Ritsuka groaned, agitated by the reoccurring events. Always, she would always want to do something with Ritsuka, when he didn't care at all. Why couldn't she just see, for everyone's sakes, that Yayoi liked her and was much more interested than he was. "I don't even want to go. I don't have anyone that I want to go dancing with." Even as the words left his mouth though, images of Soubi came rushing into his head. The most vivid memory was Soubi holding him close, promising he would die, before having to hurt Ritsuka. "Look... um... Yayoi, tell her I'm sorry... but, I've got be alone right now, okay?"

He didn't wait for a response before taking off down the hallway. Before long, he was standing outside the school, breathing in the still crisp, spring air. He smiled a bit, closing his eyes to the warmth of the sun as it bathed his skin. Inside he could hear the bell for classes ring. He grimaced a bit, and determinedly walked off, dropping his bag in the bushes next to the gate, promising to come back later. Nearby was a sushi shop that him and Soubi would go to sometimes, after Ritsuka had finished classes, but he didn't want to go there without his friend. He could probably walk to that one park from here. The park where he first made 'memories' with Soubi. The park where the older man first kissed him. He blushed a faint shade of pink as the thought lingered in his mind for a few seconds.

Ritsuka looked down at his phone again as he walked towards the park, smiling to himself when he saw that Soubi had finally responded. The contents of the message made him blush a bit, not because it said anything bad, but almost everything Soubi did made him blush. Apparently the older man was planning on taking Ritsuka to diner tonight, so he wouldn't have to deal with his mother for a few extra hours. Later on he would call and tell her that he had extra activities after school today, but right now he didn't want to ruin his good mood. He sent back a message asking where and when they should meet, as he neared the park.

There it was. The trees were starting to bloom, and the grass looked so lush and green that Ritsuka almost wanted to go lay down and watch the clouds floating overhead. He sat down heavily on a bench, leaning his head backwards, and closing his eyes. The sun felt so warm on his skin, almost like the light was caressing his face. Damn it, he'd done it again. Everything today seemed to make him think of Soubi. He could feel himself blushing again, and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he mentally scolded himself. Everything seemed to be going wrong lately. Not like before though. Before, he felt like his world was upside down because he'd lost Seimei, and his mother hated him. Then, he met Soubi and found out his brother had a whole life he never knew about. Now, he still had to deal with his mother, but he was used to it by now, and he'd learned how to avoid her so he rarely had any bruises anymore. But everything seemed wrong for a different reason. He always seemed to feel lonely without Soubi around, but when he was there... God, he felt like screaming, and crying, and clinging to Soubi, never to let him go. It was so confusing.

He opened his eyes, smirking a bit, "How did you find me?"

Soubi was smiling back at the boy, and holding his bag, "Yukio told me that you didn't show up for classes after lunch, so I thought I'd see what was wrong." He watched as Soubi walked over to him confidently, and placed the backpack on the bench next to Ritsuka. He could feel himself blushing again, Soubi was to close, but not close enough. Part of him wanted to push the other away, but half of him was saying to grab Soubi and hug him.

Instead he let his eyes wander off to the side, catching sight of a butterfly and watching it. "That doesn't answer how you found me." He was deliberately trying to find something to talk about, anything to draw his attention away from how close Soubi was standing to him. When Soubi didn't answer, he looked back over at the man, and instantly wished he hadn't. Soubi had bent forward, and was now looking at Ritsuka, face to face. The boy gulped and started to look off in another direction again, when Soubi gently grabbed his chin. The other man's cool hands brought his own face forward, forcing him to look into Soubi's eyes again. He was expecting it, he knew what was coming, but he still couldn't help the nervous, sick feeling in his stomach right before he closed his eyes and let Soubi kiss him. His lips were always so warm, and almost sweet. Every molecule in his body felt supercharged, like he had just been hocked up to a battery.

Despite himself, Ritsuka kissed Soubi back. Grabbing the other man's shoulder gently, he pressed his lips back against Soubi's. Part of him was refusing to let Soubi torture him with small pecks on the cheek and quick kisses that lasted for far to short a span of time. Even as his body acted though, seemingly without his minds approval, that same part of him from before was saying that this was trouble. He'd never encouraged Soubi before. He'd always let the man kiss him, and hadn't stopped him really, but he'd never kissed him back. He was quickly realizing that it might have been stupid to have acted the way he did.

Ritsuka quickly pulled back, blushing deeply as he looked at Soubi, who was smirking. Oh God, that's never a good sign, maybe he could slip off to the side, or, maybe someone was around. Soubi had promised Ritsuka a long time ago that he wouldn't kiss him if other people were around, to many people freaked out. Sadly, and much to his disappointment, no one seemed to be around. Damn. He closed his eyes again, letting Soubi leaning against him and kiss him once more.

When Soubi drew back, he stood up straight, and placed his hands in his pockets, "Come on, I promised you dinner." A small smile seemed permanently stuck on the man's face, which only annoyed Ritsuka more. That couldn't be it. He'd actually kissed Soubi back, for the first time in years, and the only thing that happened, was Soubi kissing him once more. As he stood up and followed Soubi, that part of him that scared him was screaming in protest, and relief. He was thankful nothing else happened, he's not sure he'd know how to tell Soubi to stop, if he were ever serious about making Ritsuka loose his ears. Then that sickening part was demanding to know why nothing different had happened.

_Writer's Note: Aw...Ritsuka's horny! Lol, sorry...had to say it. I was actually arguing with myself over this part, I couldn't decide how Soubi would have reacted to Ritsuka kissing him back. Then I came to the conclusion that he'd probably just smirk and stand there smugly thinking, 'HA! Score one for the home team!' ...or something along those lines. Oh, and I didn't mix up any characters this time, go me! But the next chapter ((OMG, Spoilers)) will be mostly about them having dinner and the events that follow. O.O Gasp Is she hinting that Ritsuka will loose his ears?!?!?! Well I ain't saying nothing. You'll have to wait and find out. Oh, and what was this about not wanting to dance with anyone? Do I see some foreshadowing going on? Maybe... Just wait and find out. I'm actually planning on trying to make this a fairly long series._

_And before I go, I'd like to say thank you to my fans! I was encouraged to write another chapter so quickly because of you guys._


	3. Chapter 3

Beloved-Chapter 3

Ritsuka sat at the table, watching Soubi over the rim of his cup. The dark haired boy was sipping at his soda while the blonde continued to stare at the menu. He was still a bit annoyed over everything that happened at the park, but was trying hard not to show it. When Soubi placed the menu on the table, Ritsuka quickly looked off outside the window of the restaurant, avoiding Soubi's gaze. He'd already told the other man that he didn't care what they ate, and would let the other order for him.

When he heard Soubi's voice, he expected it to be directed towards himself, and turned, a bit annoyed, to see Soubi talking to the waitress. He was flirting with her! He couldn't just order the food, he had to flirt with the girl. Ritsuka could feel his face turning red again. His blush changed from an angry one, to one of embarrassment when Soubi smirked at him. It wasn't fair. The man was obviously playing games now. He was supposed to listen to Ritsuka and obey him, not deliberately torment him.

"Soubi, just leave the poor girl alone." His dark gaze stayed focused on Soubi, who was more than willing to make a scene. The blonde man laughed a little bit and shooed the waitress with a wave of his hand as he leaned forward towards Ritsuka. Thankfully, the table between them kept the other man at a distance as he kept smiling.

"You aren't jealous are you? I keep hearing how you aren't interested in me….so I think I'd be surprised find you jealous."

Ritsuka's blush deepened as his eyes fell downward, "I'm not jealous. It's just disgusting." He could feel it again, that thing inside of him. It hurt, more than anything else Ritsuka had felt before. It was that same feeling of being devoured, consumed…. he feared it, ran away from that dark abyss, but also longed for its cool embrace. He glanced back up at Soubi again, trying to remain angry, and instantly knowing he was failing.

"Relax….I'm not really interested in chasing after some girl that happens to wait our table." Soubi had leaned back again, almost lounging in the booth. Somehow, Ritsuka wasn't surprised to see the platter of sushi that was placed on the table in front of them. He'd tried most of them, and even saw the eel strips he enjoyed. Instantly, he forgot to be mad at Soubi, and whispered his thanks as he started to eat.

Soubi was watching him, he just sat there, staring at Ritsuka. Smiling, he held up a bit of sushi that the younger boy hadn't tried before, "Here, try this."

Ritsuka stared blankly at Soubi before reaching out to take it with his chopsticks. Before he could though, Soubi had started smirking again, and moved so he was sitting next to Ritsuka, "Open your mouth."

"Soubi, I'm not playing this game, just let me try it."

Ritsuka glared at Soubi a bit, trying to appear serious. The blonde man was still smiling.

"I'm giving you a choice….either open your mouth….or I'll kiss you again." Soubi saw Ritsuka open his mouth in protest and cut him off, "I don't care how many people are here, you're the one that seems to care what people think." Even though his voice was soft, it was obvious he was serious. Ritsuka glared at Soubi, blushing furiously. That treacherous part of him was daring Ritsuka to sit there silently, calling Soubi's bluff. Then there was the part that wanted Ritsuka to sit in protest, hoping Soubi wasn't bluffing. He knew that either way Soubi would end up getting what he wanted in the end.

Defiantly, Ritsuka shook his head, trying hard not to blush again. Then he sat there, staring straight back at the grinning Soubi. What would it hurt if Soubi kissed him now anyway? No one there knew them, no one recognized either of the men. Even as he tried to reassure himself though, he felt more and more weak. Why hadn't Soubi done anything yet? He was still just smiling. Damn it Soubi. Ritsuka crossed his arms impatiently over his chest. Maybe Soubi really had been bluffing. Part of him began to feel relieved once more, but his heart was pounding so hard, he could swear everyone would hear it. "Well? Are you through?"

The curt response warranted a slight laugh from Soubi, who then leaned forward. He was so close. Ritsuka could feel Soubi's breath on his lips. It was warm, and sweet, and almost tickled his skin. Somehow the other man's breathing seemed normal, while Ritsuka himself practically held his breath. He was trying so hard not to look at Soubi's eyes, those light orbs that were fixed on his own dark ones. Somehow though, his gaze kept coming back to Soubi's lips. He already knew what would happen. He'd look up into Soubi's eyes, and the man would kiss him. That was always his downfall. Excepting his fate, the boy looked up into Soubi's smiling eyes. Nothing happened though. This was torture. The worst part was when Soubi kissed Ritsuka gently on the forehead, and then shrugged and returned to his meal.

It had happened again. Soubi had acted differently than normal. Ritsuka quickly turned, beet red, to stare out the window in silence. When asked if he was hungry, he merely huffed. He couldn't believe it. He felt like a small child, and was furious because of it. Soubi had never made him feel like a child, and now, suddenly, that changed. He silently and quickly ate his meal. Once finished he told Soubi to take him home.

((Scene Change))

Ritsuka climbed out of the car, practically slamming the door behind him. Then, as an after though, he turned back towards Soubi. "I want to talk to you." Quickly he entered his house, and avoided his mother. She was in the kitchen, and Ritsuka head straight for his room. He tossed his school bag next to the door, then sat down on the edge of his bed, waiting for Soubi.

After a little bit, the other man knocked on Ritsuka's window. The dark haired boy let him in, and went straight back to his seat on the bed. Soubi leaned against a far wall, waiting to hear what Ritsuka had to say.

"I….I want to know why you're treating me like a child. You never have before." Ritsuka was trying to appear commanding as he spoke, but he could already feel himself blushing. On top of that, he was slowly studying Soubi's tall form.

"I'm not sure what you mean. How did I treat you like a child?" Soubi moved from the wall, walking closer to Ritsuka. He knelt down in front of the younger boy, looking up at him.

"Earlier! In the park, and then in the restaurant!" Ritsuka blushed more as he looked away from Soubi, and then back. The man was smiling again. Then he must know what Ritsuka was talking about, he wouldn't get away with playing stupid.

"If you'd wanted me to kiss you differently….you only had to say so." Suddenly Soubi was almost on top of Ritsuka. Ritsuka let himself be pushed backwards so that he was lying on the bed. Soubi gently pressed his lips to Ritsuka's as his hands found the other's waist. He slid his hands under Ritsuka's shirt, and pulled back his face, to look at Ritsuka. The dark haired boy was looking away from Soubi, and his whole face was pink. Soubi kissed Ritsuka's cheek, then his neck, then his shoulders. His hands were quickly unbuttoning Ritsuka's shirt, while his lips lingered on the boy's neck and shoulders.

He lightly bit at Ritsuka's neck, being rewarded by a small moan. Soubi then pressed his lips to Ritsuka's again, and slid his tongue into the other's mouth. Ritsuka was surprised at first, and tried to pull back, then pressed into the kiss. His own arms wrapped around Soubi's waist to pull him closer.

Soubi pulled back, smiling at Ritsuka, "Is that what you meant?"

Ritsuka suddenly let go and looked away from Soubi. "I'm sorry…I…shouldn't have…" His voice trailed off as his face turned a bright red. His blush deepened when Soubi kissed the tips of his ears, and then stood up. He was smiling sweetly at Ritsuka, like he'd been expecting that reaction all along, and had prepared for it. Soubi started to head towards the window when Ritsuka stopped him.

"Wait! Um…Soubi…" His gaze fell back towards the floor as he continued to speak, "Yukio probably told you…but….well, Do…" He looked back up, sighing before he continued, "Do boys have to take girls to dances? Can't…can't you come with me?" He could feel himself blushing again, and his insides turning. He wasn't even sure what had compelled him to ask. Now that he had though, he felt sick inside as he waited for Soubi's response.

The blonde laughed a bit, and quickly walked back over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Ritsuka, hugging him tightly. "I'll see what I can do." With that he kissed Ritsuka's cheek again. "Do you want me to stay?" His eyes seemed almost sad as they stared at Ritsuka. The boy was willing to bet that Soubi felt the same way now, that he had only moments before. Smiling, he hugged Soubi back, "Yea…my bed always feels empty when you go home…."

Soubi smiled back at Ritsuka, suddenly appearing his calm and normal self, "Alright, and I promise to let you keep your ears…for tonight anyway." Ritsuka blushed, unsure of weather he should be upset by that or not. Finally he decided against it, and pulled his shirt back on.

_Writer's Note: Yay! Third chapter is done! Still kind of sweet, but I actually added some action. And I think I made Ritsuka a bit less angst-y in this chapter. I've actually moved forward in the plot! But don't you start thinking that this means Ritsuka will find it easy to express his emotions for Soubi. Oh no….that would be to simple for a story. BWAHahacoughha..ha.. cough dieha! Okay, I think I've given away enough for now. Once more, thank you adoring peoples! You guys rock. Seriously, without you guys and your good comments, I probably would have lost interest in putting this on paper…or…computer as the case may be. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ritsuka stood, shifting nervously in a black suit. His dark eyes glanced around the room as he tugged at the edge of his suit jacket. Yayoi stood next to him, wearing a similar outfit and looking just as uncomfortable. The two boys looked at each other, Yayoi seeming excited, and Ritsuka seeming bored and annoyed.

"Listen Ritsuka. I don't want you to make Yukio cry tonight. Got it? She really wanted to come to this thing, and spend time with you. I'd rather she wanted to dance with me...but it can't be helped. Since she won't dance with me, you better keep her happy!" The shorter boy was glaring at Ritsuka, trying his best to appear commanding and intimidating, and he was failing.

Still, Ritsuka had promised Soubi he'd try to have fun until the blond showed up. The dark haired boy nodded at Yayoi, then let his gaze wander back toward the door. He knew that Soubi wasn't going to be there for a while, the man had told him so, but he still hoped that if he stared at the door long enough, the blond man would walk in.

"Um...hi..."Ritsuka glanced over at the source of the voice, a very pretty, and blushing Yukio. The girl was wearing a strapless evening gown; far more elegant than the pink dress she'd been showing Ritsuka earlier. The ivory colored material sat flush along her breasts, accenting the curves she'd had longer than most of the girls in the room The princess seamed waistline hugged her body before spreading out around her hips, and trailing down to the floor. Her hair had been pulled back into a Pollyanna's knot at the back of her head, instead of the pigtails she normally wore. She was also blushing a light shade of pink, and glancing between the two boys.

Yayoi seemed awe struck, and Ritsuka glanced between the two of them for a second. True, she looked beautiful, but he was no more attracted to her than he had ever been. Yayoi on the other hand, looked like he was about to die in pure bliss. That is, until Yukio smiled up at Ritsuka, obviously hopeful, "What do you think? It's not as frilly as the other dress was..."

"I like it, it's more sensible." Ritsuka nodded a bit to show he was pleased with her selection, then impatiently checked the cell phone in his pocket. Soubi hadn't felt it necessary to tell him why he would be late, he simply assumed that knowing he would be late should be enough for Ritsuka. Somehow, that made Ritsuka feel alone and unimportant. He wrinkled his nose a bit, silently promising himself that Soubi would pay later on.

Yukio was pouting a bit, because Ritsuka seemed unimpressed with her appearance. When Ritsuka caught the small frown on her lips, and Yayoi's warning glare he quickly tried to think of something to say, "um...I...I like the color on you..." He honestly had no idea what colors did or didn't look good on the girl, but it sounded like a nice thing to say. He was rewarded with her innocent smile, as she bounced up and down, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Ritsuka sighed inwardly; relieved he'd managed to keep her from getting upset just yet. Unconsciously, his eyes drifted back towards the door again. Stop it. He shouldn't be worrying about Soubi. "Um...Yukio...I'm not feeling well, why don't you dance with Yayoi for a bit?"

The two people looked at Ritsuka, surprise on their faces. Yukio, tilted her head to the side a bit, "Are you okay?" She seemed worried, as she looked at the dark haired boy, waiting for a response. Next to Ritsuka, Yayoi was looking suspiciously at the boy. Even as Yayoi was obviously wondering what Ritsuka was doing, the boy questioned his motives himself.

"I'll be fine...I...I just need some fresh air." Ritsuka patted Yayoi on the shoulder quickly as he turned to head towards the door, "Keep her company."

Ritsuka hurried outside, leaning against the outer wall of the building. He could still hear the sound of music, but it was much fainter and seemed more like a gentle hum, rather than the loud pounding it had been inside. He sank down against the wall, letting his body slide down to the ground. He stared up at the dark sky, feeling somehow empty inside. Why wasn't Soubi here? Was he playing with Ritsuka?

It wasn't fair. Ritsuka had never thought it was. Soubi and Seimei had both been beloved, and yet, he was loveless. Unlike Soubi and his dead brother though, his name never appeared on his body. He had been terrified that his name really did hold his fate, and that if it ever did appear, his fate as loveless would be sealed. He found himself longing for Soubi, wishing it was that man who kept his name from appearing. Right now he wanted desperately to be told he was loved. He felt like something inside of him was breaking. He didn't only want to be loved; he wanted to love someone back. He couldn't ask Soubi to love him though; he wasn't even sure how he felt about the man.

Besides all that, Soubi was probably only humoring Ritsuka. He had no reason to care for the boy. The only reason he had been fond of Ritsuka in the first place, is because Seimei had told him to love Ritsuka and care for him. If it hadn't been for Seimei, Ritsuka might not have anyone right now. Still though, he feared that someday, somehow, it would be Seimei that stole Soubi away. The boy laughed at himself, running fingers through his dark hair as he shook his head.

"...What's so funny? I thought the suit looked decent..." Ritsuka's head snapped up to see a curious looking Soubi. The blond stood in a traditional black suit, his hair falling loosely around his shoulders. "If you think it looks that bad, I can take it off..." He smiled a bit at the last, glad Soubi could always make him feel better, even without trying.

"Your clothes better stay on. You would get arrested if you undressed in public." Despite himself, Ritsuka looked away, still feeling that painful twinge in his chest at the thought of being without his friend. Almost instantly, Soubi was kneeling besides Ritsuka, a hand on his chin, forcing the boy to look up.

"Oh God...what is it? What's wrong?" Soubi's light eyes were staring intently at Ritsuka as he leaned forward even more. When he was only a few inches from Ritsuka's face, Soubi stopped, and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I told you I was coming...I wouldn't break another promise to you Ritsuka."

The dark haired boy nodded in silence, a few tears find their way onto his cheeks. He laughed at himself again, sounding more like a pitiful attempt to hide his own embarrassment over doubting Soubi. Trying to hide his misty eyes, Ritsuka quickly wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck, hiding his face in the man's shoulder. "Soubi...promise you won't ever leave me...please?"

Soubi's gaze fell downwards as he gently wrapped his arms around Ritsuka. His cracking voice was barely audible when he spoke, "...I promise..." Soubi cleared his throat, and pulled back from Ritsuka, gently pushing the boy off of him, "Ritsuka...this...isn't the best time or place to have this conversation..." He glanced away again, "...We can talk about it later...but right now..I said I'd dance with you...so..." Soubi stood up, brushing his knees off before reaching out a hand to Ritsuka.

How'd he do it? Ritsuka hadn't even said anything about 'them' and Soubi knew what he was thinking. It's not right. How can that man understand Ritsuka's mind so well, while the boy had no idea, himself, of what was going on. Still, it was comforting to know someone understood what was happening. Ritsuka grabbed onto Soubi's hand, letting the man pull him to his feet. "Um...Soubi...I don't want to go inside...poeple...people may..." He trailed off as his mind considered the questions he'd have to answer next Monday at school.

Soubi smirked a bit, pulling Ritsuka towards the door, "Let them wonder." The dark haired boy turned bright red, but refused to actually protest more as they moved into the darkened building. Maybe no one would see them together. Maybe no one would recognize that it was Ritsuka dancing with another man. Maybe Yukio and Yayoi would completely miss the scene they were about to make.

Soubi stopped in an area with less people, so he'd have room to move. Turning, he grabbed Ritsuka's hand again, and pulled the boy close. Ritsuka closed his eyes tightly, afraid to look into Soubi's face. The blond was already wrapping his arms around the boys waist. Without thinking about it, Ritsuka's own arms slid around Soubi's waist, mostly for comfort as his heart started to beat harder and harder. His head felt light, and they hadn't even started to move yet.

Ritsuka leaned into Soubi's chest, listening to the man's heart beat just as hard as his own. Slowlly, they started to move, with Soubi leading, since Ritsuka still had his eyes shut to the world. Soubi kept the steps simple, nothing more than a box step, but he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Ritsuka's body. Even though he figured his heart would calm down after a while, Ritsuka's heart continued to beat harder, until he was sure those around him could hear it pounding.

"Ritsuka... You can open your eyes...no one's looking at us even..." Soubi's voice was soft and oddly gentle, prompting Ritsuka to look around. The dark haired boy slowly opened his dark eyes, glancing around at the people near them. It was true. No one was even looking at them. Smiling, Ritsuka looked up at Soubi. Suddenly feeling a bit more secure, Ritsuka laid his head against the blond's shoulder, this time smiling to himself all the while. He felt his face turn red again when Soubi's lips brushed against his forehead.

As the music drew to an end, the dark haired boy remained clinging to Soubi, "...Thank you..." He looked up, his dark eyes dancing. Slowly, he leaned forward, until he pressed his lips to Soubi's. He closed his eyes slowly, pressing into Soubi and his warmth. The blond pressed back against Ritsuka. When the boy started to pull back, Soubi gently ran his tounge along Ritsuka's lips, getting a moan in response from the boy. Ritsuka opened his mouth slightly, letting Soubi press inside, his breath sweet on the dark haired boys lips. Getting an idea, Ritsuka bit at the tip of Soubi's tounge, enjoying the sound of the man's gasp.

He pulled backwards, blushing fiercely, and smiling ear to ear. The dark haired boy laughed a bit, and bit his lower lip. "Soubi...can...can we go now?" Oh no, this is all wrong. How could he do that where everyone might have seen? How could he want more? Soubi was leading Ritsuka towards the door now. Was this really happening? Ritsuka followed, silently like a shadow, hoping no one would spot him. Surprisingly, he made it outside unnoticed.

"Come on...I'll take you home..." Soubi smiled at Ritsuka, climbing into his car. The boy quickly climbed in on the other side. Nodding his thanks.

_HELLo HELLo People! Chapter four, finally! I apologise for the wait...I had a bit of writers block...and I was kinnda busy with school stuff. But hey, you all know how that is, right? Good. So...in this part...I really wanted to further their relationship, and show you a bit more of what Ritsuka's been thinking about the whole 'relationship thing'. I also wanted some more fluff, because seriously...what's a loveless fanfic without fluff? ..It's...almost a CCS fanfic...sorry to any CCS fans...it's a joke. But I'm starting on the next part...which will have"The Talk" ...and lots more fluff. So, that one will be fun..lots of fun. Hope you enjoyed, see you next time._


End file.
